ZOMBIECON APOCYLAPSE!(A short comedy story)
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: Hey guys! I made a new story and it has my OC in it and it's from the episode Thirst in Transformers Prime. Anyway here's the summary! Starscream thought it was a great idea to inject Dark Energon into Breakdown A.K.A Silas the Zombiecon. But in the end all is same...(XD)


"You guys sure we should be doing this?" Skyswift asked as she looked at Breakdown's remains and how Knockout and Starscream were fiddling with them.

"Don't worry just give him energon and POW he's back in stasus!" Knockout said.

"Hey I have an idea!" Starscream said brightly.

"WOW! That's your first time having an idea I'm so surprised! But you know what they say there's a first for everything...!" Skyswift said sarcastically.

Knockout was about to explode with laughter but he covered it up with a cough.

Starscream made this face -_- then said "Why don't we inject Dark Energon into it?"

Knockout and Skyswift just froze and said "ARE YOU NUTZ?!"

"Well we could try..." Starscream said with a shrug.

"Okay but if Megatron snaps it's your fault not ours!" Skyswift said with a snap.

* * *

IN THE ENERGON ROOM...

* * *

"Uh okay I have the energon now can we leave? It's starting to effect me..." Knockout said in a woozy tone.

"Ya-ya lets go!" Starscream and Skyswift said.

* * *

BACK IN THE MEDIC ROOM...

* * *

"Ready to inject?" Knockout asked.

Starscream then looked at Skyswift and she nodded and said "Yup!"

After injecting it into Breakdown he jumped up and gave Starscream quite a jumpy scare.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Knockout yelled.

"Wow, this reminds me so much of Frankenstein!" Skyswift said with folded arms and leaning onto her side.

"What...?!" Starscream asked.

"Nothin'." she replied.

But then Breakdown A.K.A Scary Zombiecon broke out of it's cuffs and started running after Sky,Knockout,and Starscream

"RUN!" Skyswift yelled as she exited the room.

"I'm getting out of here!" Starscream yelled as he transformered and flew off.

"Me too!" Skyswift said as she flew off with her angel wings.

Knockout then grabbed onto Skyswift's leg and held Starscream's wing.

"HEY LET GO!" Starscream and Skyswift yelled.

When they stopped they ran once more. After running they came across another Zombiecon.

"Shoot it in the head!" Knockout ordered.

"How do you know?!" Starscream nervously asked.

"I have seen human horror films!" He replied.

"UH..Y'know those aren't actually true.." Skyswift said as she shot a powerbeam.

"Whatever! I'm giving it a shot!" Starscream yelled.

After he shot nothing happened. The Zombiecon still was dead and walking.

Skyswift shot the Zombiecon in the Spark chamber. And it was destroyed.

"HMPH! Human horror films wasted time!" Knockout said with a hiss.

"INCOMING!" Skyswift said as she pointed out another Zombiecon.

They ran as fast as they could and this time Knockout was riding on top of Skyswift.

They then came across another Zombiecon, But they were tired of shooting and fighting so they ran again

Knockout and Starscream ran left while Skyswift ran right. Then Knockout and Starscream went the way Skyswift went because they didn't want to be alone.

They all then quickly froze dead in their tracks and turned around.

"ANOTHER ZOMBIECON!" Starscream and Skyswift yelled.

They ran as fast as their feet could take them, until they saw a door and before it close they all jumped in.

"That was close!" Skyswift said with a sigh.

"After fighting Autobots all these years, getting smacked down, blown at, and shot at this is how are lights go out...?" Knockout said with a sorrow sigh.

"Drained of our precious fluids...and blood in your case." Starscream said with a smile at Skyswift.

"Well, if this indeed is the end it's been an honor fighting with you even for a week." Skyswift said with a warm smile as she hugged her partners.

"Hmm...You're no Breakdown but I've always admired your flawless finish." he said with a smirk as he took a look at her shiny chestplate.

"And you're lusterous finish Starscream." as he took a look at his stilettos.

"Uh...well then should be going." Sky and Starscream said as they headed out they door.

Starscream had his red ray gun while Knockout had his saw. Skyswift was holding her Sword of the Primes.

Then out of no where they bumped into Megatron.

He raised a brow and said "What is this?" he asked with a growl.

"Uh I can explain...KNOCKOUT AND SKYSWIFT PUT DARK ENERGON IN THE REMAINS OF BREAKDOWN!" he said as quickly as possible.

"Yes...WAIT WHAT NO WE DIDN'T!" Knockout and Skyswift yelled.

"He did it Lord Megatron! He said to put Dark Energon in Silas A.K.A Breakdown!" Sky and Knockout explained.

Megatron thought 'What am I going to do with this idiot?!' But as he was thinking that a Zombiecon came out of no where.

"LOOK OUT!" Knockout and the others yelled as they hid behind Megatron.

He then turned around quickly and shot the Zombiecon.

"Cool! We're on a giant ship with 'millions' of Zombiecons ready to suck out your energon! Now I'm a human so they won't suck out my blood 'cause I don't run on energon (sorta she does) but you guys are doomed!" she said while putting a servo on her hip and looking at them.

"STARSCREAM YOU DUNT!" Megatron yelled a big roar at Starscream.

"Let's go fight some Zombiecons then!" Knockout yelled.

"Okay, but we have to split Lord Megatron you go with Starscream because he will need a hero at the end. And Knockout you come with me." She said as she pointed at each and every one of them.

Knockout then said as he swept her off her feet "I have to go with with you because I will be your hero!" as he gave her those 'romantic' eyes.

"No because in the end I will be bringing you back from your 'paintjob' injuries." she said as she lowered her self from his servos.

"Uh..Okay but if I prove you wrong you owe me a paintjob!" He said with a giggle.

* * *

 _AFTER FIGHTING ZOMBIECONS..._

* * *

"Okay now what?" Skyswift asked as she shot down the last Zombiecon.

"Well everything back to normal and..." Starscream said as he got cut off.

"You owe me a paintjob!" Knockout said in victory.

"Ya whatever!" Skyswift said as she turned around to Megatron.

"Anyway as I was saying, now we can back are duties now that the ship is rid of..uh..Zombiecons." he said as he folded his arm behind his back.

"Oh really...THEN WHY DOES OUR SHIP NOT HAVE ANY MORE WARRIORS!" Megatron screamed as he waved his arms like a maniac.

"...Well...I...can..Guys help me...!" he whisper yelled at Knockout and Skyswift.

"No can do! You blamed us for a false lie!" Knockout and Skyswift replied.

But as they said that Megatron grabbed Starscream by the wings and dragged him away from the hall.

"NO MASTER PLEASE IT WAS A MISTAKE IM SORRY!" he yelled as he put his servos together and pleaded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream said as he got thrown across the room.

"Does he seem to be losing it?" Knockout asked.

"A bit..." Skyswift replied as she made a smirk and walked off.

* * *

 **THE END DUDES!**

* * *

So I hope you enjoed this little comedy of mine's and if you want more please leave nice review,favorite, and all the other good stuff! THANKS! :)


End file.
